Nos conocemos de siempre
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Se conocen de siempre, asi dice ella. Se han visto solo una vez, dice él. Ella dijo que la ayudó y ahora viene a devolverle la mano. Sasuhina.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo uno.  
En la playa.**

La encontró en el mar.

Ese día estaba aburrido. Estaba instalado en un pueblito cerca del mar. Que país era, daba igual. Hace años que sentía no pertenecer a ninguna parte. Volver a Konoha…, no podía. Orochimaru era otra historia e Itachi ya había quedado atrás. Muy atrás.

El agua fría empezó a acariciar sus cansadas manos. Ya no sentía los dedos de sus pies pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Lo importante era seguir caminando mar adentro. Se fijó en el horizonte y se dijo medio en broma, medio en serio, que no podía estar muy lejos.

El agua ya llegaba a sus caderas y con cada ola iba mojando más de su estomago. Una ola llegó hasta su pecho y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se quedó ahí pensando un momento. ¿Y si lo que hacía no estaba bien? ¿Y si había otro camino? ¿Y si… en verdad… había alguien más?

Nah.

Se acostumbró al agua y trató de ver sus pies. Levantó sus manos y las vio extremadamente pálidas y arrugadas. Notó que el límite del mar en la playa había aumentado considerablemente y que se estaba oscureciendo. ¿Cuándo tiempo había estado ahí? ¿En verdad se había estado moviendo?

Bajó sus manos y se dispuso a seguir. Dio un paso, luego otro, y algo extraño en el rabillo de su ojo lo hizo ver para su derecha. Ahí estaba ese montón de algas flotando… esa cosa… ese _alguien_.

Hubiera seguido su camino si no hubiera notado que ese alguien estaba flotando, inconciente al parecer, boca abajo. Le tomó un tiempo reaccionar y nadar al cuerpo ese. El suyo se sentía pesado e inexistente por la hipotermia pero daba igual. Ya no pisaba la arena cuando llegó al cuerpo, escupió un poco de agua salada y se dio cuenta de que era una chica. La dio vuelta y notó que tenía la cara algo azulada.

Suspiró con pesadez. Podía dejarla ahí pero… Un día antes, un día después no le iba a hacer daño. Rodeó a la chica con un brazo y con el otro nadó a la orilla. Cuando sus rodillas tocaron la arena el resto de su cuerpo cayó al suelo con pesadez y respiró con fuerza. Luego de un momento tomó a la chica y la arrastró completamente fuera del mar. La tendió en la arena y se sentó a su lado.

A la falta de reacción, puso sus dedos en su cuello. _Pulso leve_. Apretó la nariz de la chica, bajó su mentón y se disponía a hacerle primeros auxilios pero se detuvo justo en frente de su boca. Sus labios rozaban a penas las esquinas de su boca. Se alejó de ella y cerró la boca indeciso. Maldijo un par de veces y se volvió a acercar a ella. La sacudió un poco y le pegó con suavidad en la cara.

_Despierta, despierta, despierta._

Necesitaba que abriera sus ojos y para su mayor sorpresa, al cabo de un par de momentos, la chica escupió agua entre tosidos, luego rodó a su izquierda y siguió escupiendo y tosiendo.

Él se quedó ahí. Ya podía irse, ya había cumplido con su deber de buen ciudadano pero se quedó ahí. Que le diera las gracias siquiera.

La chica se reincorporó, se dio vuelta para verlo y a penas se fijó en sus ojos le sonrió. Había algo en sus ojos incoloros que él no pudo definir con exactitud.

- T-tanto tiempo. ¿C-cómo has es-estado? ¿Qué tal t-todo en tu v-vida? – dijo en un pequeño y suave murmuro, con leves espasmos debido al frío. Una tierna sonrisa se veía detrás del pelo pegado a la cara.  
- ¿Qué? – replicó con violencia – Te equivocas de persona, yo no te conozco.

- Pero yo te conozco de hace mucho tiempo – y entre cayéndose por un desmayo y entre acercándose a él, cerró sus ojos y le dio un beso.

Él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y luego vio como ella, inconciente, caía al suelo. La tomó para evitar el duro golpe contra el suelo y puso su cabeza en su regazo. No pudo no dejar de sacarle el pelo de la cara con delicadeza y de paso acariciarle el frío rostro. No pudo evitar no sonreír.

- Estás borracha.

-.-.-.-

Los personajes van a hacer algo distintos a la serie, sobre todo Hinata. Muchas cosas se van a ver raras, pero en fin. Es algo que, más o menos, me pasó y bueno… decidí escribirlo como un fic Sasuhina. Dejen reviews, si quieren.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por los reviews.  
Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

**Capitulo dos.  
En mi casa.**

La luz era tan fuerte y omnipresente que apenas podía ver sus manos cuando las levantó al cielo.

La luz era tan fuerte y omnipresente que casi no podía abrir sus ojos. Pero se sentía bien. Esta luz era cálida como una tarde tibia de primavera. Esta luz la adormecía y protegía.

_Esta luz es como él._

La luz era tan fuerte y omnipresente. Uh, Dios, que dolor de cabeza.

_¡Apaguen esa luz! ¡Me está partiendo la cabeza! ¡Apaguen esa luz que me voy a morir!_

Los pequeños ruiditos adoloridos junto con el comienzo de movimiento en la cama le indicaron que la extraña chica se había despertado. Sonrió. Tras un momento de duda e hesitación, suprimió la sonrisa. Cerró la puerta con el pie y avanzó a la cama con la bolsa de compras en la mano. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a revolver el contenido de la bolsa buscando algo.

- Sasuke… - el chico en cuestión siguió buscando dentro de la bolsa – Sasuke.  
- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – replicó con violencia y se fijó en el bulto debajo de las sabanas por donde la cabeza de la chica comenzaba a salir.  
- Sasuke… - volvió a repetir con un tono de ultratumba.

Sasuke suspiró enojado y le lanzó una cajita de medicamentos. Luego le alargó a la chica, algo brusco, un vaso de agua que había dejado a su lado anteriormente. Visto que la chica no hacía ademán de moverse, solo de quedarse ahí apretando las sabanas entre sus manos y cerrar fuertemente los ojos con dolor, Sasuke dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche y la tomó por los hombros para sentarla en la cama. Un aullido apagado de dolor se hizo oír en el silencio de la habitación.

El pelinegro tomó la cajita de medicamentos enojado, saco dos pastillas y por la fuerza se las introdujo en la boca. Tomó el vaso de agua y lo presionó con ansiedad contra su boca. La chica empezó a tomar agua y cuando se le acabó le alargó el vaso a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó algo sorprendido.  
- Tráeme más agua por favor – contestó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Lo que más le molestó es que en su voz, pese al por favor, no había indicios de amabilidad o educación. Le quitó el vaso de las manos sorprendiéndola un poco y partió a la cocina. Al volver ella ya se había dormido.

¡Argh, la odiaba! ¡Quería que se fuera de su casa! Primero, ¿a quien mierda se le ocurre nadar borracha, eh? ¿¡A quien?! Y ahora esta en su casa, durmiendo de lo lindo, aprovechándose de lo buena persona que es. ¡Era una sinvergüenza!

Quería despertarla, moverla, sacudirla, ¡sacarla de su cama!

Pero sus manos se rehúsan a moverse más allá de tocarla el pelo de seda fría. Se mordió el labio inferior y se dijo que era porque era humano, y la chica esta le daba pena y tal vez, se sentía identificado con ella porque también estaba sola al parecer. Tal vez no le decía nada porque no se había encontrado con una persona en varios días y menos había establecido una conversación seria con alguien, ¿en qué? ¿Semanas, meses?

Si es que a las pocas palabras que habían intercambiando se les podía denominar como conversación.

Pero tal vez la dejaba quedarse porque había dicho que lo conocía. Ni él mismo se conocía.

¡Pero de todas maneras! ¡La odiaba y quería que se fuera ya de su casa! La ira anterior volvió a resurgir, refunfuñó un rato a lado de la chica mirando su cara dormida con furia. Luego de un momento se fue al comedor donde se sentó en el sillón y donde se cruzó de brazos y siguió recitando maldiciones por entre sus dientes.

Al despertar notó el roce de una respiración en su cuello y el peso de un cuerpo contra el suyo. Alarmado se apartó y la chica cayó de bruces al sillón.

- Buenos días, Sasuke – le dijo sonriente y juguetona del sillón. Su pelo como un pequeño lago negro por el blanco sillón.  
- ¿¡Qué te pasa?! ¿¡Por qué te sientes con el derecho de dormir conmigo, de besarme, eh?! ¿Que eres tonta y me confundes de persona, eh? – gritó enojado de casi el otro extremo de la habitación.

- No te confundo de persona, Sasuke – respondió sonriente - ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?  
- ¿Acordarme de qué? – vino la voz dudosa del pelinegro por entre la oscuridad de las murallas.  
- De tu vida aparte de lo de Orochimaru y de Itachi – murmuró con simpleza.  
- ¿Qué significa eso? Por supuesto que me acuerdo y eso, además, no tiene nada que ver contigo así que deb–-  
- Pero no me recuerdas – y se fijó en él seria, tal vez algo enojada. Luego una triste sonrisa resignada se formó en su rostro y su vista bajó al suelo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- No importa, Sasuke. No importa – dijo dulcemente mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
- ¡Claro que importa! ¡Dime de que mierda estás hablando! – exigió el Uchiha pero no se movió de su lugar.

Había algo en ella, algo que lo intimidaba. Había algo en ella que él no quería que saliera y temía que acercándose mucho, esa cosa que ella poseía, lo atacara.

Ella sonrió algo triunfante y le contestó que habría tiempo para hablarlo, ahora estaba cansada. Respiró profundamente y se dispuso a dormir.

- Hey, no puedes dormir ahí _te vas a resfriar _– pero ya era muy tarde.

Tomó una cobija y la puso sobre ella.

- Gracias, Sasuke.

Se detuvo en seco en su acción de arroparla bien y sintiéndose furioso con él mismo por el calor en sus mejillas se fue de la casa.

-.-.-.-

Segundo cap! En fin, ya se perdió como el estilo del primero. ¡Siempre me pasa! Espero les guste xD ijijiji Dejen reviews :D!  
Saludos y cuidense!


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por los reviews!  
Muy felices fiestas atrasado! Ojalá que lo hayan pasado muy bien y bkn y todo y que les vaya bien en este nuevo año:D

Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

-.-

**Capitulo tres.  
****En su casa.**

Tenía que admitir que estos días eran los más aburridos que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Bueno, tampoco tanto. Observó un momento a Sasuke caminar algo angustiado por la casa mientras limpiaba compulsivamente. A veces lo oía quejarse de lo desordenada que era.

Sonrió para sí misma y se dijo que Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo obsesionado por la limpieza de siempre. Hay cosas que nunca cambian, pensó mientras se reincorporaba para luego sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en la cama.

- Hey, ¿vas a hacer la cama o no? – le preguntó el pelinegro del otro lado de la pieza. No pudo dejar de notar el largo par de piernas de la chica.

- Sasuke…  
- ¿Qué? – replicó con violencia sin despegar la vista de un vaso que fregaba compulsivamente.  
- ¿Recuerdas mi nombre?

Lo observó dejar de limpiar un momento el vaso y luego volver a refregarlo con aún más fuerza. Estaba lejos pero podía casi apostar que había trizado un poco el vaso.

- Yo no te conozco.  
- Ah… - musitó distraída.

La chica se paró repentinamente, se estiró un poco, se puso sus zapatos rápidamente y salió de la casa sin despedirse ni nada. Por un momento estuvo a punto de preguntarle a donde iba pero prefirió morderse la lengua que a hablar con ella.

Su puño colisionó con el árbol más cercano. Los nudillos se le llenaron de astillas y estaba segura que empezaría a sangrar pronto. Apoyó sus brazos en el tronco y ocultó su cabeza entre ellos para que nadie, y sobretodo él, viese las lágrimas que no podía retener.

_Entonces era cierto… lo ha olvidado todo. No puede recordar mi nombre._

Levantó su vista al cielo y calculó vagamente los días que había estado con él. Cerca de una semana. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo, tendría que volver, tendría que dejarlo. Ahí, solo, solito – una sonrisa amarga en su rostro - perdido y sin recuerdos. Y nadie puede vivir sin recuerdos.

Se secó las lágrimas con fuerza y bajó la vista. No podía hacer nada. Se quería pegar contra el maldito árbol y gritar a todo pulmón su frustración. No podía hacer nada bien. ¡Nada! Ni siquiera tratar de ayudarlo. Sentía como sus pulmones se estrangularan, no podía ayudarlo, no podía salvarlo, no podía traerlo de vuelta.

¡Maldición, debió haber escuchado lo que le dijeron!, y sus nudillos vuelven a encontrarse con el árbol.

Se secó las lágrimas y decidió darse una vuelta por el pueblito que no estaba muy lejos y distraerse un poco.

--

- ¡Llegué!

Pero nadie estaba en casa.

- ¿Sasuke? – generalmente él siempre contestaba, no con frases de bienvenida pero al menos contestaba.

Observó que aún quedaban platos sin lavar y que la escoba estaba botada en la mitad del pasillo junto con el delantal de patos que usa para limpiar.

No había nadie en casa, de seguro Sasuke había salido a caminar como acostumbra. Había notado que salía a caminar cuando la quería evitar. _Ja ja, sigues igual. Siempre huyendo de las cosas, mi pobrecito Sasu- chan. _

--

Cuando abrió la puerta y pudo ver la pequeña mesita de la cocina encontró a aquella _extranjera _pintándose la última uña. O más precisamente poniéndose alguna substancia transparente y algo brillante en la última uña ya pintada. Arqueó levemente una ceja.

- Buenos días, Sasuke – lo recibió alegre mientras sacudía sus manos suavemente.  
- Hn.

Sonrió al verlo desviar la vista algo fastidiado y ponerse nuevamente su delantal de patos y tomar la escoba. Luego lo veía distraídamente mientras lavaba los últimos platos. Parecía como si estuviese en una especie de trance o soñando despierta. Un bonito sueño. Un sueño de otra época. Un sueño de otro lugar. Un sueño de otros días.

- ¿Qué? – gritó.

Despertó de súbito y parpadeó confundida un par de veces antes de fijarse en él. _Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado? _Sintió una sonrisa triste empezar a formarse en su rostro pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los suyos. Luego cierto brillo de diversión resplandeció en sus ojos al verlo con un aire de preocupación. Finalmente le sonrió cálidamente.

- Ven, ven un poco.

Estúpidamente, Sasuke obedeció como una especie de robot. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando la chica tomó su mano y lo obligó a sentarse frente a ella. Todavía no soltaba su mano.

- Suéltame.

Ella solo amplió su sonrisa. Le parecía divertido que él susurrara y que, al contrario de sus palabras, no se moviera.

- Cálmate, solo te voy a pintar las uñas, ¿ya?  
- ¿Q-qué? ¡Eso es de niñas!  
- ¡Pff! ¡Dame tu mano ahora!  
- ¡No!  
- ¡Dámela!

Ella se acercó a él rodeando la mesa y le agarró una mano. Sasuse se echó hacía atrás y tiró su mano y a ella. Chocaron levemente. Ella se reincorporó tirando su mano de nuevo y con todo el peso de su cuerpo se puso sobre el brazo del pelinegro y lo obligó a mantenerlo sobre la mesa. Luego con mucho esfuerzo tomó el esmalte de uñas. Sasuke no paraba de quejarse y de gritar que él no haría esa cosa de niñas. Una divertida sonrisa en la cara de ella y en la cara de él una sonrisa se dibuja pese a que hacía todo su esfuerzo para estar enojado… o al menos parecerlo.

De un brusco movimiento la tiró de la mesa y ella se cayó de espaldas. Él frunció el seño algo preocupado y cuando la fue a ver ella ya había desaparecido solo para aparecer al lado de él y hacerle cosquillas. El famoso vengador casi saltó al repentino contacto y miró hacía otro lado para ocultar la risa que se le había escapado. Ella aprovechó ese momento para tomar su mano de nuevo y ponerla en la mesa.

Alarmado Sasuke se dio vuelta y de un rápido movimiento tomó ambas de sus muñecas y las puso contra la mesa. Su cuerpo arrinconaba el de ella.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se fue dibujando en el rostro de la chica y levantó ligeramente su cabeza para susurrarle al oído un "¿Es que acaso estamos coqueteando?" con una seductora voz ronca.

_Puede ser_, le hubiese gustado a él responder pero se enfrascaron en un beso. En un agresivo, fuerte y apasionado beso. Cuando Sasuke sintió sus pequeñas y frágiles pero audaces manos a bajar a su pantalón fue que se apartó de ella.

Se pasó la mano por la boca y luego el cuello donde una serie de besos habían sido depositados y sintió calor subir a sus mejillas. Ella, por otra parte, solo se dignó a arreglarse un poco la polera y a suspirar contenta mientras se ordenaba el pelo.

_En los lugares precisos, __Sasuke. Sigues siendo el único que sabe como me gusta que me besen. _

La mano de Sasuke había tapado toda su boca en una mezcla de vergüenza y confusión. No podía explicar muy bien lo que había pasado ni tampoco porque había pasado. De repente sintió una de sus manos en la suya.

- ¿Q-qué quieres? – le preguntó sin darse vuelta.  
- Que te sientes para que te pueda pintar las uñas.

Hizo lo que le pidió aunque tuviese ganas de salir corriendo a perderse. Nunca en todo el rato que ella estuvo pintándole las uñas de negro él pudo levantar su vista a la divertida de ella.

- Tienes heridas las manos.  
- Aah… - murmuró distraída.  
- Nunca me dijiste tu nombre… - fue lo único que pudo decir.  
- Aah…

Ella estaba demasiada absorta en su tarea para poder realmente escuchar lo que le había dicho. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ella evadía las preguntas con respecto a su nombre y que hacían alusión a por que estaba ahí, a su pasado, a su procedencia y a su supuesto pasado juntos. Lo que a él le parecía completamente absurdo pero en fin. Su nombre, al parecer él solo tendría que recordarlo.

_Pero no puedo_

--

- ¿Te vas?

Y lo único que demostraba su desconcierto fue el macetero que se le cayó de las manos. Era un bonito día y él seguía con su delantal de patos amarillos y extrañamente uno azul mientras se paseaba por su pequeño jardín regando, plantando y cuidando flores.

- Sips – dijo concentrándose en el lindo macetero destruido y la bonita flor que se arruinó con él.

Quiso preguntar a donde y porque pero se mordió la lengua.

- Vuelvo a Konoha, Sasuke. Tú también deberías volver, es tu hogar después de todo.

El Uchiha se agachó para arreglar el desastre que había hecho decidiéndose a no prestarle más atención. Si se iba poca lo importaba, ahí ella.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que esto es el adiós. Trataré de venir cada vez que pueda.  
- No trates – replicó, tratando de usar su característico tono de arrogancia y prepotencia pero fallando miserablemente.

Además, los dos pensaron que de alguna manera u otra esa promesa de volver cada vez que pudiese sonaba totalmente falsa.

Se acercó a él pausadamente, casi como dándole la oportunidad de huir, y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Adiós – dijo aún cerca de su cara, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-.-

Gracias por leer! Ojalá que les haya gustado!  
**Dejen reviews por fis!**   
Cuidense y adiós!


End file.
